1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, a manufacturing method of the physical quantity sensor, a sensor device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As a physical quantity sensor which detects a physical quantity such as acceleration and an angular velocity, a sensor with a configuration in which a movable body which can be displaced by facing a substrate is provided has been known (for example, refer to JPA-2013-156121). For example, a physical quantity sensor which is described in JP-A-2013-156121 includes a substrate, an oscillating body which is provided above the substrate, a supporting portion which supports the oscillating body so as to oscillate, and a detecting electrode which is provided on the substrate, and is disposed so as to face the oscillating body. In such a physical quantity sensor, acceleration is detected based on capacitor between the oscillating body and the detecting electrode.
In addition, a protrusion portion is provided on a side face on both ends of the oscillating body in a direction which intersects a center axis of oscillation, in the physical quantity sensor which is described in JP-A-2013-156121. Due to this, it is possible to suppress an excessive displacement of the oscillating body.
In the above described physical quantity sensor which is described in JP-A-2013-156121, there was a problem in that bonding of an oscillating body and a substrate easily occurred, since a protrusion portion is in contact with a portion of the substrate which is exposed from the detecting electrode. In addition, there was a problem in that the protrusion portion was easily damaged when being in contact with the substrate, since the protrusion portion is configured integrally with the oscillating body.